


Kisses

by tornyourdress



Category: Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: He won’t admit to having missed this.
Relationships: Ian Hislop/Paul Merton
Kudos: 6





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> From 2005.

He won’t admit to having missed this, of course, because Paul’s ego is large enough as it is, but Ian does let himself smile as he feels the kiss on the back of his neck. Arms encircle him, and he tries, but he can’t quite remove the smile as he turns around to face Paul. He leans in, wishing for the hundredth or so time that he was just a bit taller, and presses his own lips against Paul’s – chastely at first, merely two sets of lips demurely meeting, and then mouths open just a little, and he sucks gently on Paul’s bottom lip, then kisses the corner of his mouth, moving one hand up against Paul’s cheek, feeling the faint stubble. His thumb moves along Paul’s jaw, right down to his chin, and then traces its way upwards again. Paul’s lips against his are warm, firm, impatient, demanding more.

Ian doesn’t want to let the kiss end just yet. The most shameful thing of all is that these kisses are what he’s missed most of all – more than the bickering, more than the sex. He will not admit this to Paul. It’s perfectly all right to enjoy the sex – normal, even. The kisses, on the other hand – well. He knows a kiss only means something when there’s emotions involved. Feelings. Actual caring.

Paul would laugh, he thinks, all too aware of the mouth pressed urgently against his own, rushing towards the next logical step. Paul’s hands are moving further down now, and his belt is being unbuckled by now-expert fingers. And if he is honest, Ian is hardly going to demand that they stop. He does enjoy it, after all.

He can always analyse the consequences of placing such importance on the kisses, of emotions, at a later date. Time now to give in to the inevitable, he thinks, as his trousers fall to the floor.


End file.
